The Fallen
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: Pewaris Kirkland Manor ke-99 akan menghancurkan keseimbangan kelima keluarga terkuat, karena siapa pun yang berhasil mendapatkannya akan menjadi keluarga terkuat dalam sejarah. Eksistensi Arthur Kirkland memulai peperangan antara lima aliansi terkuat; Braginski, Kohler, Vargas, Beilschmidt, dan Wang. Siapakah pemenang dari pertempuran ini? Semacam Mafia!Hetalia AU fantasy.


**A/N : Fanfic pertama berbahasa Indonesia raya... hmmm... mungkin awalnya ini agak terlihat seperti fanfic saya yg berjudul EXILE, tapi sekeras mungkin saya akan membuatnya berbeda! No pairings for now... Saya ngga begitu yakin akan pairing yang bakal di buat... suggestions?**

**Disclaimer : Saat saya memiliki Hetalia adalah saat dimana saya berhasil menjadi personifikasi Indonesia di Hetalia *timpuk pake pup komodo***

**Peringatan : Fanfic ini akan menyebabkan ngantuk, pegal-pegal, dan susah tidur... Untuk iritasi, cuci dengan air raksa... (eeeeh?)**

**~Maaf, acuhkan peringatan di atas~**

**Peringatan (edisi revisi) : Kependekan (masih prolog), dan ehm... "kemisteriusan"(?) OOC buat beberapa chara (ex : S. Korea, S. Italy, dll) karena saya tidak terbiasa menulis mereka (membiasakan diri!)**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

**Kirkland Manor**

**18 Januari**

**10:32 a.m**

Arthur Kirkland membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang luas. Selama beberapa saat, ia menghitung setiap detik jarum jam yang berbunyi. Ia menunggu. Arthur kembali memejamkan matanya, berharap cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan tertutup awan mendung, bukannya menyakiti matanya saat berkas-berkas sinarnya menyeruak masuk melalui jendelanya.

Arthur tidak ingin bangkit.

Ia hanya ingin berbaring selama beberapa saat, menunggu entah itu Matthew, Alfred atau pun Francis yang akan muncul dari pintu kamarnya dan mengatakan bahwa sarapan sudah siap.

Suara ketukan pelan di pintu membbuat Arthur dapat menebak siapa yang mendatangi kamarnya.

Matthew Williams.

"Arthur?" suara Matthew terdengar lirih saat ia membuka pintu kamar Arthur.

"Ya, Matthew?" jawab Arthur.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Apa hari ini kau cukup sehat untuk makan bersama?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Arthur. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, merapikan diri dan mengambil sebuah _cardigan_ hitam sebelum menyelipkan kakinya ke dalam slipper yang hangat. Ia mengikuti Matthew menuju ruang makan.

_Suatu hari yang sama, saat aku tidak mengharapkan apa pun kecuali kematian._

* * *

**Braginski Hall**

**Waktu yang sama.**

"_Bolshoi brat_, apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?" tanya Natalia Arlovskaya kepada kakak laki-lakinya, kepala keluarga Braginski, Ivan Braginski. Bukan pemandangan aneh saat ia melihat Ivan berada di perpustakaan Braginski Hall, sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, namun pria Rusia itu tidak meliriknya sedikit pun. Natalia tahu, bahwa _kakak laki-lakinya_ ini tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Ia dapat melihatnya dari senyum kecil yang tersungging di wajah Ivan.

"Selamat pagi, Natalia," sapa Ivan.

Natalia mendudukan dirinya di lantai di sebelah Ivan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke lutut pria Rusia tersebut.

"Katyusha sedang pergi bersama Toris," kata Natalia.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku berharap mereka tidak akan membuat masalah."

"Kau akan memastikan hal itu, _da_?" tanya Ivan sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya yang sekilas terlihat ramah dan polos, namun mengandung ratusan makna tersembunyi.

Natalia bangkit dari posisinya dan mengecup lembut pipi kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Bolshoi brat_."

* * *

**The Northern Wind**

**Enam jam yang lalu.**

Tino Vainamoinen terbangun begitu saja dari tidurnya, terengah-engah seolah ia telah berlari puluhan kilometer. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya merasakan sisi tempat tidurnya yang berukuran _king size_. Kosong. Ia teringat Berwald yang sedang melaksanakan misi dari Mathias.

Tino menghela nafas.

Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul empat dini hari.

Ia tidak dapat mengingat mimpinya. Hanya kelebatan gambar.

Satu hal yang ia ingat adalah kilasan keemasan dan mata hijau bagaikan kanopi hutan. Memerangkapnya dalam lagu tanpa suara, menyesakkan.

Perlahan, Tino bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah ruang kerja Mathias yang lampunya masih menyala.

Tanpa ragu, ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk.

* * *

**Vargas Mansion**

**Dua jam yang lalu.**

Lovino Vargas terlihat amat mirip dengan saudara kembarnya; Feliciano. Namun, keduanya memiliki kepribadian yang benar-benar berbeda. Saat ini, ia tengah duduk di hadapan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, orang paling menyebalkan, sekaligus orang yang paling ia percayai (meski Lovino tidak pernah mengakui hal ini terang-terangan).

"Lovi, bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

"Tidak sekarang, tomat sialan," jawab Lovino. "_Nonno_ meninggalkan pesan penting untuk rencana yang lebih besar. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menyerahkan semuanya begitu saja pada Feliciano."

"Awww... Lovi... Bagaimana kalau kau melupakan Kirkland untuk beberapa saat?"

Lovino menghela nafas.

"Tidak akan," katanya. Ia berbalik dan kembali menatap kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

Vargas akan menjadi yang terkuat.

* * *

**House of Beilschmidt**

**Satu jam yang lalu**

Ludwig Beilschmidt bergerak cepat melintasi ruangannya selama beberapa kali. Kertas-kertas bertebaran di atas meja kerjanya, sementara nyala redup di perapian hanya memberikan sedikit penerangan bagi ruangan itu. Ada banyak sekali hal yang harus ia pikirkan untuk saat ini. Ludwig menghela nafas.

"Berapa lama kau akan menunggu di situ, Gilbert?" tanya Ludwig tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sedikit pun.

Gilbert Beischmidt memunculkan diri dari balik bayang-bayang gelap di salah satu sudut ruangan dan menatap adik laki-lakinya sambil menyeringai.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah sadar."

"Aku sudah menyadari kehadiranmu sejak tiga jam yang lalu," kata Ludwig.

"Sial. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengendap-endap di sekitarmu, yeah?" tanya Gilbert sambil tertawa.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, _bruder_?" tanya Ludwig.

Gilbert mengangkat bahu. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju sebuah lemari kaca dan mengeluarkan sebotol bir dari dalamnya. Dengan tenang, ia membuka tutup bir tersebut dan menenggak isinya sebelum berkata,

"Vash baru saja kembali. Dia membawa berita baru."

"Tentang?"

Gilbert menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Kirkland."

* * *

**The Eastern Dragon Restaurant**

**Saat yang sama.**

Honda Kiku baru saja selesai membereskan dapur saat Im Yong-Soo memasuki ruangan. Pemuda Korea itu tersenyum cerah sambil melemparkan kain lap di tangannya tanpa ragu-ragu ke arah Kiku. Kiku menangkap benda itu dengan cekatan.

"Berhentilah melamun, da-ze!"

"Ada apa, Yong-Soo?" tanya Kiku sambil mengeringkan lap-nya

"Yao ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kita. Mei dan Leon sudah kembali."

"Eh?"

Kiku segera membersihkan tangannya dan melesat keluar dari dapur.

Sebentar lagi...

* * *

**A/N : Yup! Segitu dulu... emmmhhh... apa lagi ya? Oya, review doooong... Biar jadi makin semangat.. tapi jangan flame, ya? Flame itu cuma buat men-summon Russia...**

**Russia : You call?**

***Dorong kepala Rusia* Review pliss!**


End file.
